


Broken Restraint

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: cliche_bingo, M/M, Plot What Plot, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - tied up Spock.<br/>Written for the square prompt - All tied up; Handcuffs, Ropes and Restraints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Restraint

The only sound Jim got out of Spock as he slipped to his knees in front of him was a faint creak of the restraints as Spock tried to pull himself free.

But Spock didn’t say a word in protest as Jim trailed his fingertips along the band of his black pants, finding the zipper and clip that tied it closed. He didn’t say stop when Jim pulled his pants down to his knees.

It wasn’t until Jim pressed his mouth to the front of his dark gray boxers, did Spock gasp out, “Jim-”

“Yes, Spock,” Jim murmured, his voice muffled as he mouthed at the hardness building up under his lips. The smell and heat he could feel through the thin cloth made him very much aware of how easy it would be to know the weight of Spock in his mouth. The lack of it made him ache with want.

“Jim- Captain-” Spock tried again. “The Alkerian guards could return at any moment.”

“Nah,” Jim said confidently, pulling back enough to look up at Spock in amusement. “The punishment is only to keep you locked up for the night. They don‘t care that I‘m here to keep you company.” He shook his head, “In fact, I told them that I wanted to give you a thorough… _tongue lashing_.”

Jim licked Spock’s exposed abdomen with a quick swipe of his tongue.

Spock didn’t say a word, but Jim could feel the muscles there tense and then quiver as Jim licked him again. Slowly. Savoring the hotter-than-human skin.

The wide smile that spread across Jim’s face would have been described by a casual observer as predatory if there had been one around to see it.

“So,” Jim continued, his voice dropping low and sultry, “here I am.”

He tilted his head back, to catch Spock’s gaze.

Spock’s face was still as always, but his eyes… oh his eyes were heated with desire, and discomfort easily visible even in the dim lighting. He was clearly fighting himself. He wanted this, and at the same time, he didn’t.

Jim was going to make it so good that Spock didn’t get the chance to even _think_ the word ‘stop’ or ‘no’.

Jim kept his gaze locked tight with Spock’s eyes as he pulled down Spock’s underwear. He slid his hands up Spock’s thighs, muscled bunching under his palms, until Jim was gripping the hard curves of Spock’s hips.

Spock’s erection was flushed and hard, the green blood giving it a dark cast from the blood swelling the organ. Fluid was already forming at the tip, dripping down in tiny beads of pre-come.

Jim opened his mouth… slowly. Achingly slowly. And just breathed damply over Spock.

And the thick restraints holding Spock creaked again.

“You‘re going to break them at this rate, Spock,” Jim admonished, his voice light and teasing. “Then you‘ll be stuck with another night of punishment, and I‘ll have to come down again to keep you company.”

Spock trembled and gasped as Jim licked lightly at the crown of his erection.

“Hmm, not bad,” Jim said, his voice huskier now. His own cock was pressing insistently against the inside of his pants but he ignored it. His main interest was Spock and only Spock.

He looked up at Spock, and saw that he was flushed. His ears and cheeks, skin down to his neck were tinged with green. His mouth was open as he panted. His lips were wet.

“Jim,” he said hoarsely.

“Say it,” Jim breathed, staring up at him, enthralled. “Say it, Spock.”

Spock’s arms shook, and the familiar creak of the restraints sounded loud in the room.

“I want you, I want you to-” Spock gasped. “Please, Jim!”

Groaning, Jim opened his mouth and took Spock deep in his throat. Swallowing around his hard length, again, and again.

Spock whined, a noise quickly choked off.

Jim pulled back, almost letting Spock’s cock out of his mouth, then swallowed him down again. Over. And over. Until the pace of it became too much for Spock’s tattered control and Spock’s hips began to add to the rhythm of movement.

He stilled, letting Spock fuck his mouth, letting him set the pace.

Jim eye’s closed in pleasure.

He took the moment to free himself from the confines of his pants, wrapping his right hand around himself. Jim matched Spock’s pace.

Saliva and semen dripped down his smiling lips as Spock just continued to move into his mouth.

Jim pressed his left hand to Spock’s abdomen. Not to slow him down, but rather, so that Spock would _feel_ how much Jim was enjoying this, through the nerve-endings of his telepathic sensitive skin.

And as Spock came down his throat, Jim opened his eyes to see him, with his head thrown back, his spine arching in a bow, his mouth silently screaming.

End

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I think this fic broke my **own** brain from the guh.


End file.
